


kitchens and what not to use them for

by Niriiun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niriiun/pseuds/Niriiun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally just sarukomi pwp I have no other description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kitchens and what not to use them for

**Author's Note:**

> I was encouraged by like seven different people to write this so I hope you like it! special shoutout to kat & mal :3c

His shoulder catches a bit on the door frame, but he's more interested at the sight before him. Komi is wearing ... well, _nothing._ Except for the little blue apron he bought a few weeks prior that is. His boyfriend's muscles flex and stretch with each little movement, and suddenly his cat-like grin makes all the more sense.

Sarukui whistles in appreciation. "Did I do something good to earn this?"

Komi starts a bit, throwing a narrow glare over his shoulder. He turns back to the meal he's preparing. "Not particularly. Just a gift."

He didn't move from his spot. Instead, he settled for trailing his eyes up and down every inch of Komi's body. [Which wasn't a lot of inches, in all honesty. At least body wise.] Sarukui hesitates a bit on his boyfriend's ass. It isn't flat, something he takes full advantage of, and he simply watches as he shifts around the room.

"Are you really preparing a meal or just showing off?"

"Some of us need to eat you know."

The cat-like man hesitates for a moment. Somehow he doesn't believe him. A quick glance at the pan as Komi moves pretty much announces his suspicions; there's only water within it. The burner isn't even on.

Sarukui doesn't give into the bait though, not quite yet, and wanders by him with nimble steps. He has a very specific goal in mind today. A quick trip to the bedroom and he's back within five minutes, soft rope in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other. There's a blindfold hanging off of his fingers as well. Sarukui's grin is as sweet as honey.

"Does this mean you're _my_ dinner?"

Komi scoffs. "Your lines are still cheesy."

"Hey, you like cheesy."

Sarukui was silently grateful for the extra inches of their counter. Usually it got on his nerves but he had other plans for it today. "Haaarukiii~"

His boyfriend fixed him with a pointed glare but it didn't phase him in the slightest. Komi wandered over with a bit of a swing in his step; Sarukui swore he heard an "about time" somewhere in there.

The cat-like man pulled him flushed against his chest, immediately pressing their lips together with a rough urgency. He was feeling a little pent up and seeing Komi's ass first thing through the door didn't help. It took only a second for his tongue to slip past quivering lips, licking over his boyfriend's teeth and tongue quickly. Sarukui was pretty sure he cut the bottom of his tongue but he didn't really care.

A soft moan was muffled by his lips. Gentle hands pushing at his chest broke him from his trance and he pulled away to stare at the smaller man's face. Komi's eyes were heavy and lidded, lips pink and covered in drool. They were slightly parted to allow him to gasp and pant.

"Beautiful," he mumbled, before guiding Komi's tiny body towards the counter. Not a single protest accompanied him.

"Bend over.." His boyfriend listened without hesitation. A visible shiver ran through his body as cool granite touched his arms. Sarukui's grin was still the same level smirk as usual. "This apron suits you."

Sarukui wraps the blindfold around Komi's eyes with ease. They've done this plenty of times and the motion is fluid and practiced. Komi doesn't protest that either, even tilting his head back a bit to allow him to tie it easier. "This is new but I'm not complaining."

"I would hope not. Complaining gets you no where anyway."

He can practically _hear_ the grin in Komi's voice. "Are you gonna spank me?"

Sarukui does so without hesitation, bringing a hand down against his ass. The smack is drowned out by the moan; he can see Komi's fingers curl against the counter top. "I would tell you to behave but you love that a little too much."

"Asshole." The word is muttered; he barely hears it.

He brought his hand down once, twice, three times, until the skin of his right cheek is a faint pink. "You like it though."

Komi doesn't provide a response so Sarukui decides to move on with his agenda. He drops to the floor behind his boyfriend, glad the other male is nearly level with his face. Sarukui drops the rope on the ground near his knee and sets the bottle of lube within arm's reach. The man hesitated a moment before he reached up to part his cheeks, the right one hotter from his smacking. His lips twitch for a moment in amusement. Komi must've prepared himself a little earlier; there's a light glisten of lube already there.

"Oh god you're gonn--" The words break off in a high moan as Sarukui licks a stripe up his crack. Apparently Komi had used the apple-flavoured stuff and he frowned a bit. Flavoured lube wasn't meant for actual insertion; he'd have to get on his case later.

He readjusted his hands to allow his tongue to work into him. The ring of muscle seemed to remain moderately tight no matter how often they had sex. Sarukui felt a bit proud of himself once it was fully inside.

The man fucked him with it for a few moments, slowing and quickening his pace at random intervals. Komi was panting against the counter-- he could hear it. The sound was like music to his ears. "Y-yama--" His name being gasped like that brought a deep groan from his chest.

He grabbed the rope, standing up completely straight. The movement was a little too fast and he had to take a moment as all the blood rushed to his head. Once he recovered, he placed his hands upon Komi's hips to turn him around. The blindfold across his eyes is still nicely placed. "I'm gonna lift you up on the counter."

He waits a second, seeing Komi nod his approval, and lifts the smaller man up onto the granite. The apron drapes surprisingly nicely along his body. Sarukui raises a brow but sets about with his plan. "Hands."

His boyfriend listens without complaint, extending them out for Sarukui to touch. He gently binds them before hiking them above Komi's head. The only place within reasonable reach for him to tie them to is the cupboard handles above. So that's what he does.

"Oh ho, how dirty~"

Sarukui's only response is to reposition the apron into a more _enticing_ manner. It's still enough out of the way though that Sarukui can see everything he needs to.

His hand taps against the floor in search of the lube, bringing it to rest against his hip. He raised his hand to gently press a finger against his hole, just short of pushing it inside. "Ne, ne, Haruki, is there something you want?"

"You know full well what I want."

"But hearing you say it is so much better."

As expected, he didn't get a response. No matter; Komi would be a moaning mess in minutes anyway.

Sarukui moved back onto his heels and shifted his hands away long enough to squeeze a nice amount of lube over his fingers. Some of it dripped onto the tile but he paid it no attention. They slip and slide easily over Komi's asshole and the first finger dips in without any trouble at all. The second one is a bit harder but doesn't require any extra effort either. The third finger takes a bit more working, fingers prodding and hand gently massaging at Komi's thigh.

A sharp gasp escapes Komi's lips and he hesitates, waiting for the smaller man to give him the green light. It comes in the form of a gentle roll of his hips and Sarukui's grin is back immediately. Even after Komi is panting and breathless he doesn't stop. He makes sure to curl his fingers _just_ right yet not enough, and his boyfriend is lapping it up like a kitten does the cream.

It's only when Komi starts sobbing _more, harder, please!_ that he decides to show a little mercy.

The cat-faced man pulls his fingers free, eyes watching as the other man's hole twitches at the loss. Those strong legs move to cross in an attempt to block him from viewing the prize; they're slightly trembling.

He kicks off his pants and boxers into some corner of the kitchen [he'll find them later] and squeezes a nice amount of lube onto his fingers. Sarukui can't take his eyes off of the sweat glistening along Komi's forehead. The man doesn't touch him again until his dick is properly slicked and at the ready.

Sarukui's fingers hook perfectly at Komi's knee, hiking it up. The smaller man's body is a shivering mess and Komi's hole is wet and twitching. He can't help but be proud of himself. His boyfriend is a mess because of him; what isn't there to be proud of?

The blindfold has slipped down a bit. A single eye, lidded and heavy, is trained on Sarukui's face. Komi's panting and he swears he's never seen a sight as beautiful as this. There's just a hint of saliva on the edge of his lips; Sarukui resists the urge to lick it off.

"Please." The word is quiet. Komi's voice drags a bit at the end and the sound of it forces a shiver down his spine. Sarukui raises his other hand and drags his boyfriend's other leg up to match. His hands are bound and useless, and Komi is completely bare and at his leisure. Oh how he loves times like this.

"Please what?"

"Fuck me, Yama. _Fuck me hard._ "

Sarukui's pretty sure that voice should be illegal.

He wastes no time indulging his boyfriend's needs. His cock is hot and heavy and slides into Komi's willing body with ease. And _holy shit_ does it feel good.

The smaller man's arms tug a few times at his bindings, his moan sounding like something from heaven. Sarukui can't bring himself to feel bad though; not when his boyfriend is a fucking _mess_ right in front of him.

"F-fuck, move, _please,_ do something!"

He listens to the throaty plea with a smug grin, wrapping his arms around what little bit of Komi's waste he could. His first thrusts were hard and fast. At that point, the blindfold has completely fallen down, resting around the smaller man's neck in much of the same manner as a collar. Sarukui decides he likes the sight.

God, Komi is perfect, has _always_

His boyfriend lets out a frustrated whimper. "I'm so close, Yamato, don't do this to me--"

Sarukui cuts him off with a tsk. "But you didn't ask."

"Let me cum, dammit!'

"That's not the magic word, Haruki~" He settled for _tightly_ wrapping his hand around Komi's dick, snapping his hips slowly. "What do you say?"

"Goddammit, Yamato!" Komi was practically sobbing.

His pace suddenly sped up for a good minute. "Be a good boy and you can cum."

"F-fuck, fine! Please let me cum, Yamato! _Please!_ "

Sarukui's grin was positively sinful. "Good boy." He released Komi's dick, instead moving his hand to better grip his boyfriend's hips. He started pounding into him without a single pause.

It took only another five minutes for Komi to cum, his body arching beautifully upon the counter. Thin streaks of white slid down the edges of his cock; the sight was beautiful in all honesty. He slowed his thrusts down to power his boyfriend through it. The extra tightness felt amazing around him. Sarukui only lasted a few more seconds after that. It wasn't usually so easy though and he thanked whatever sex god happened to be stealing their energy.

Almost immediately he reached up and untied him, careful to catch his boyfriend in his arms as he fell forwards. Komi panted against his shoulder weakly and Sarukui could see just a bit of his cum dribble onto the counter-- he'd clean that up later.

"Are you alright? Did that position hurt you?"

"No, no, I'm fine. I promise."

Sarukui rocked a bit on his feet. "Do you want a bath?"

His boyfriend yawned, snuggled up against his chest. "Yeah, that would be best. Carry me?"

The smile that had been so mischievous moments before was gentle. "I can do that." He gathered Komi into his arms and hugged him against his chest. His feet scuffled against the carpet as he walked.

"You know, the kitchen isn't too bad. I wouldn't mind trying that out again." 

"Well it'll definitely have to get cleaned before we use it again."

Komi smiled and Sarukui swore his heart melted. "I guess it's a good thing I bought a maid outfit to try out then huh."

He was pretty sure he just flat-lined.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried really hard to think of a summary and failed let me live


End file.
